Runaway Experiments
by CrystariumRose
Summary: Ideal Experiments that had gone wrong, unable to control their powers like the rest of the experiments they captured around the world, The Black Bio Organization now wanting to exterminate 7 teens.  A Story Idea. Not A Actually Story
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Experiments Idea Story**

_This story came to me when I was reading The Darkest Powers Series. I was planning on making one of these type of stories when I was listening to Don't Say Lazy from K-On. Weird right? Before I read the series. So tell me what you think about it. Good? Bad? No way don't write it? Change something about it? I would like your options before I write this. I will delete this on April 30th. This you guys think it's good then I'll write it. I'm also looking for a beta-reader who can correct my spelling and grammar and I'll give credit. Also for if one of you wants to become my beta-reader don't be afraid to replace some words and add some descriptive parts to it. But let me know and also read it before I post the next chapter or etc. So this is my idea: _

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf<strong>:Jack Atlus

**Mythical Number**: #3547

**Attribute**: Humanoid

****Behavioral** **: Deadly and somewhat friendly

**Elf**: Carly Nagisa

**Mythical Number**: #1009

**Attribute**: Humanoid

****Behavioral** **: Friendly and Dangerous

**Witch**: Aki Izayoi

**Mythical Number**: #3575

**Attribute**:Humanoid

**Attribute**:Sorcery and Medicinal

****Behavioral** **:Friendly and Dangerous

**Sorceror**: Yusei Fudo

**Mythical Number**: #3078

**Attribute**:Humanoid

**Attribute**: Sorcery and Medicinal

****Behavioral** **:Friendly and Dangerous

**Fairies**: Ruka and Rua (life size!)

**Mythical Number**: #3725

****Behavioral** **: Friendly and Dangerous

**Common Type**: Fairies and Nymphs

**Harpy**: Crow

**Mythical Number**: #1453

**Attribute**: Flying

**Attribute**: Humanoid

**Behavioral**: Deadly

* * *

><p><strong>Story Name<strong>: Runaway Experiments

**Characters**: Jack Atlus, Carly Nagisa, Aki Izayoi, Yusei Fudo, Ruka, Rua and Crow Hogan.

**Scenarios**: A labortory is the location, romance is the theme, searching for ideal experiments is part of the story.

**Random**: Darkness, experiments, exterminate

**First Line**: This wasn't where they wanted to be.

**Setting**: Present. In a dark cold cell for each ideal experiments that had gone wrong.

**Plot**: Ideal Experiments that had gone wrong. Unable to control their powers like the rest of the experiments, The Black Bio Organization now wanting to exterminate 7 teens. As the government place them in the room together, they knew what was going on and decided to control their own fates and escape. Now on the run for their own lives, they now are labeled as Dangerous Runaway Experiments that will kill anyone who will get in their way. Along the way they have to face many hardships and romance.

* * *

><p><em>Is it good? Review and tell me!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Runaway Experiments**

**Anime**: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Supernatural  
><strong>Rated<strong>: M  
>-For Strong Language, Gory Scenes and Nudity<br>**Couples**: Faithshipping and Scoopshipping

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is Divine or Madness bringing you a new fanfiction called Runaway Experiments. I promise I will write this story and I WILL finish it! I don't know how many chapters this will have, but hey as long as I finish it. Any who I hope you like this story. Tell me what you think about it? Please excuse any grammar troubles. Since I'm bad at grammar. Ever since that I had friends correcting my grammar in real. Which bugs the hell out of me, but hey they are just helping. Again enjoy and do the double R's. Review and Read! I think this is a AU story? Any who! Again! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This wasn't where they wanted to be. They wanted to be free like the rest. Feel the wind going their hairs and feeling their clothes going along with it. The feel of soft wet grass in the morning followed by the birds chirping. The smell of sweet fresh air, the feeling of objects touch by their five fingers. They wanted to see the outside world like they did before. But that changed when the bad people took away 7 mythical creatures from their families. Each of them sat alone in their dark cells waiting for their exercises they normally do everyday. To improve their magic's, but for some reason they went out of control. They eat in the cells and only once a day they are allowed to use the restrooms. Their cells grow colder during the shadowy nights.<p>

Each of them reached the bar covered window, wanting to reach outside, also the one thing they wanted the most: freedom. The sound of the metal door opened as they drew back their hand and turned around to the face the up-coming guard. The keys jiggled against the belt as they stepped back. The guard stopped and sneered at the creatures. Grabbing the keys, the guard open the door. He spoke.

"Alright you wrenched creature, the doctors want you and the other ones in the main training room! come here and let me hand-cuff you!" he spitted.

The creatures nodded and followed orders. Their cell doors slammed shut and walked towards the main training room, wanting or the best way to put it, eager to see what poor mythical creature had been place here just like them.

* * *

><p>The sound of liquid was poured into a cup filled the break room. Footsteps were heard followed by chairs being pulled back. Two figures sat down, both pushed up their glasses then stared at each other. Neither spoke to each other till a faint noise of a cell phone interrupted the silence. The ringing grew louder and louder. Both doctors turned their heads to the automatic doors. The door slid open till a female figure appeared. The ringing stopped.<p>

"Dr. Rider, Dr. Steven," the female spoke.

Dr. Steven nodded as he stood up with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Dr. Cook, are the experiments in the main training room?" he asked. Dr. Cook nodded as she stretched and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yes, they are there waiting to be put down."

Dr. Rider smirked and chuckled. Standing up he walked passed Dr. Cook and stopped. "Well then let's put them down once and for all." With that he walked.

* * *

><p>The automatic doors opened to the main training room. Seven figures stood there in the shadows till one stepped out. A blonde spikey haired boy with violet eyes stared at the six mysterious figures. He crossed his arms against his chest. His ears on top of his head twitched. He wore a long-sleeve white shirt, black pants and black shoes.<p>

"What's the matter? Cat got your guys tongues?" he asked in a annoyed tone.

**Werewolf**: Jack Atlus  
><strong>Mythical Number<strong>: #3547  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Humanoid  
><strong>Behavior<strong>: Deadly

"Your a rude little wolf boy aren't you?" a female voice asked as she stepped out of the door.

Jack let out a dangerous growl as he eyed at the girl who spoke to him like that. The girl had red hair with long elbow-length bangs and brown eyes. She had some kind of a device in her hair, which looks similar as a hair roller, which helps her roll her hair, while a bit hangs down on each side of her face. The female also crossed her underneath her busty breasts. She wore a red neck choker with a emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion. A small shirt that showed her bare shoulders and mid drift, red elbow-length gloves a five layered skirt that flares at the back, red stockings and red high heeled pumps.

**Witch**: Aki Izayoi  
><strong>Mythical Number<strong>: #3575  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Humanoid  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Sorcery and Medicinal  
><strong>Behavior<strong>: Friendly and Dangerous

"At least I don't dress up as a slut! You little witch!" he barked as he bared his canine teeth.

The witch girl let out a angry yell as sparks of lighting appeared at the tips of her fingers. A ball of lighting appeared in the palms of her hands, getting ready to fry the little beast. A calm male voice spoke.

"What's the point in fighting in here? The doctors would sedate you two."

Both the witch and wolf boy looked at the figure walking out. A black haired teen with yellow highlights and blue eyes, his upper layer of his hair pointed upward while the lower layer pointed down. The male teen wore a long-sleeve blue shirt with a black outline of a dragon on his right sleeve, black pants and black boots. Both of the fighting teens stared at the boy.

**Sorcerer**: Yusei Fudo  
><strong>Mythical Number<strong>: #3078  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Humanoid  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Sorcery and Medicinal  
><strong>Behavior<strong>: Friendly and Dangerous

"Stay out of this you wrenched sorcerer! What are you going to do about it? Use your pussy spells!" hissed the witch,

The sorcerer narrowed his eyes as he stared at the girl. Right there and now he can use his binding spell on these two, but he didn't want to be sedated also. Even though his a different mythical creature, he couldn't stand the other two being sedated.

"No, unlike you two, I use my spells to protect other creatures, not against them," he calmly spoke.

"He's right you know, why use our powers against each other? What are we going to gain if we did?" asked another female voice.

"A higher calling? You know creatures these days. Some only cares about themselves," added another male voice.

"The Harpy and Elf are right," said both another male and female voice at the same time.

All four of the remaining mythical creatures stepped out of the darkness. A girl with black hair that points down in an arrow with grey colored eyes. She wore a tight strapless green aqua green shirt, a green outer skirt that flares in the back, a under white ruffle short skirt, green elbow-length gloves, thigh high stockings, green boots, a dark green, light green neck choker and a light green head band that consists of two wings that pointed downwards.

**Elf**: Carly Nagisa  
><strong>Mythical Number<strong>: #1009  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Humanoid  
><strong>Behavior<strong>: Friendly and Dangerous

A boy with orange spikey hair with green eyes. He wore a black mask that covered his nose and mouth, a green scarf with a yellow jagged design, a black and yellow upper high armor, a feathery stomach, black straps that wrapped around both of his legs that stops at the armor at his knees, talons as feet's, his lower back consisted two small wings that pointed downward as his upper back had large black wings. Both of his upper arms had two armbands, two arm covered cloth that is wrapped with two black armbands and claws.

**Harpy**: Crow Hogan  
><strong>Mythical Number<strong>: #1453  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Flying  
><strong>Attribute<strong>: Humanoid  
><strong>Behavior<strong>: Deadly

The female twin placed her hand on her hip as her brother beside crossed his arms. The girl had green hair that was done in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. Her brother had the same exact hair style except his was pulled back into a single high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on both side of his face. The female twin had a thick two strap shoulder green dress that reached to her knees, around her waist was a dark green cloth that went behind her back with a bow tied in. The other twin simple wore a muscle tee green shirt, dark green pants and two dark green arm bands around both of his arms. Both twins were barefoot with see through light green wings behind her middle backs. There light hazel eyes stared at the scene in front of them.

**Fairies**: Ruka and Rua  
><strong>Mythical Number<strong>: #3725  
><strong>Behavior<strong>: Friendly and Dangerous  
><strong>Common Type<strong>: Fairies and Nymphs

All of the creatures stared at each other. None spoke a word as the only sound of the ticking clock. Each of them knows they feel uncomfortable being around other creatures except for their own kind.

Jack's ear's perked up as the sound of the up-coming footsteps were heard coming from the long corridor. Everyone noticed and stayed quiet as voices started to talk. Once the footsteps disappeared, Yusei spoke.

"Did you heard what they were talking about?"

Jack looked at the sorcerer and crossed his arms. Why would he answer to a pathetic little sorcerer? Jack doesn't answer to no one, not even to his own kind. Aki rolled her eyes and flickered her index finger at the wolf, causing him to hit the white wall behind him. The elf and two fairies jumped as the wolf boy growled.

"You bitch! Let me go!" he growled baring his teeth at the witch.

"Manner Number One: I'm Aki not bitch!" Aki yelled as flickered her finger to the other side of the wall. "Manner Number Two: When someone asked you a question, you answer it!"

Jack coughed as he looked at the girl. "Like I care! I can call you whatever I want you filthy witch!"

Aki narrowed her eyes as the wall next to Jack's head made a dent inward.

"M-Miss Aki please stop, I'm sure he was just j-joking around calling you a filthy witch," the elf girl stuttered as she looked at the boy who was against the wall.

Aki sharply looked at the elf girl who gulped. Carly stood her ground trying not to be afraid of the red-headed girl. Rolling her eyes, Aki let go of Jack, who fell to the ground, as she crossed her arms. Jack took this opportunity and quickly jumped at the little witch, but again on the ground with his hands behind his back struggling to free himself. All eyes quickly landed on the sorcerer who held out his hand in front of him. One of the twins, Rua, had his mouth wide open.

"Woah! How did you do that! Teach me how do that mister!" he exclaimed happily as his eyes twinkled.

"Rua! This isn't the time nor place to be acting like that! Besides you can't you're a fairy not a sorcerer!" his twin sister, Ruka spoke.

Yusei raised a brow as he stared at the little fairy boy who stood there. Looking back at the wolf boy who still struggled to break free. "Call me Yusei and your sister over there is right. Only sorcerer's can do a binding spell." he calmly spoke.

"Ah, Yusei right?" asked another male voice who walked up to the sorcerer. Yusei looked at the harpy boy who spoke. He nodded as he heard the bird-like creature spoke again.

"Call me Crow." The Harpy smirked as he held out his hand. Returning his hand shake, the cobalt eyed boy looked at the blonde-haired wolf and snapped his fingers, causing the spell on him to brake. Letting out a growl he quickly stood up and made a fireball in both palms. "I'll teach you a lesson!" Before he can do anything, his head jerked toward the automatic door which opened. All of the mythical creatures quickly looked at the door and stared at the three figures. Two males and one female. All of the creatures had their guard up.

"Not playing well with the others Number 3547?" Dr. Rider spoke as he let out a small chuckle. His glasses reflected all of the mythical creatures in front of him. He placed his hands in his pockets. He was a middle age man around in his 30's. His white lab coat reached down to his heels as he wore a black shirt, black pants and also black shoes. His brown hair started to show white.

Jack growled. "That's NOT my name! It's Jack!"

Dr. Rider chuckled even more and looked at the wall beside him noticing the dent. "I see that Number 3575 isn't either."

"I'm not a number old man! It's Aki" she sneered.

Dr. Rider rolled his eyes as one of his friends spoke.

"As you all know, we do not use your names. Yusei as number 3078, Carly as number 1009, Crow as number 1453 and finally Rua and Ruka as number 3725," the female doctor spoke. Her appearance was around 25 long black hair that reached her waist, pink tucked in shirt, white lab coat, black knee high skirt and black heels.

"Dr. Cook is right, why you might ask. The answer is simply, once you all die, we don't have to remember your idiotic mythical names. Though your names aren't really mythical." Dr. Steven spoke. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and chuckles. He was around his 20's, white shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

"Take that back! You stupid human!" called out Rua who pushed his sister behind him. Dr. Steven glared at the twin haired boy and smirked. "At least we know who's going to be put down first." Rua's eyes widen in horror. Yusei and Crow stepped in front of Rua and his sister.

"We won't let you," Crow growled as he stared at Dr. Steven. Dr. Rider laughed as he turned around and spoke. "Did we say when? I think not." Dr. Cook sighed and looked at each of the experiments. "Reason why is your powers are getting out of hand. Unlike the other experiments, you let your emotions get the better of you and thus make your powers out of control. Over the years not a single one of you didn't made such process. Don't you all remember that certain nurse who tend to all of your wounds?"

"Of course, she left," Carly spoke.

"Wrong she died! All of you guys took turns in torturing her till she was completely died!"

"Your wrong!" Ruka yelled as she peered behind Rua's right shoulder.

"Am I now? We had to restrain you guys in order to take the body out of the medical room."

Dr. Rider coughed making Dr. Cook stop. All of the mythical creatures looked at him. "That's enough, you all are going to die!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Woot! The first chapter. Sorry if it sounded rush, I just wanted to get the first chapter out. The next chapter I will can't my time on y'know? Sorry if the characters were ooc. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
